Micro-Electro-Mechanical Systems (MEMS) is a technology generally referred to as miniaturized mechanical and electro-mechanical elements (i.e., devices and structures) that are made using the techniques of microfabrication. MEMS structures are recently developed in the field of integrated circuit technology in which MEMS devices are formed on a substrate to feature mechanical and electrical features. The MEMS devices include such as sensors, valves, gears, actuators, mirrors, heaters, printer nozzles and so on. In order to protect against external interference during the operation of the MEMS structure, it is desirable to bond with a cap substrate to hermetically seal the MEMS devices from surroundings.
However, failures may occur during or after the substrate on which the MEMS devices are formed is bonded with the cap substrate, which results in poor reliability. Accordingly, there are needs for a MEMS structure with high reliability and a method for manufacturing the same.